Bevis
Av Henry Cecil thumb|left Den dryge och självbelåtne lille advokaten från London hade hållit låda hela kvällen och jag hade förgäves sökt ta gadden ur honom. Jag har en instinktiv motvilja mot advokater, och det här var ett särskilt trist exemplar. Jag ogillade honom desto mer som alla tycktes fästa så stor vikt vid vad han sade och lät honom ta hand om praktiskt taget hela konversationen. Vi hade suttit i baren på det lilla hotellet i Lakeland, där jag tagit igen mig en tid efter att ha kuskat land och rike runt och försökt sälja publikationer åt ett nybildat sällskap för psykisk forskning. Eftersom mina inkomster var helt beroende av vad jag sålde hade jag fått ligga i för att få något att leva på och utkämpat många besvärliga duster med prosaiskt och jord-bundet folk, som sällan haft något till övers för psykiska fenomen. Av allt mitt hjärta önskade jag att den beskäftige lille advokaten skulle drabbas av någon övernaturlig uppenbarelse som plattade till hans självkänsla, men ingenting hände. Han fortsatte oförtrutet ända tills två främlingar plötsligt kom in och till min stora lättnad drog till sig alla de närvarandes uppmärksamhet. De såg ytterst alldagliga ut, men deras entre var en smula högljudd, och eftersom ingen av oss kände igen dem tystnade konversationen automatiskt. De gick raka vägen till disken, beställde var sin öl och drack upp den utan ett ord. När det var gjort upprepade de bedställningen, och först därefter verkade det som om de slappnade av. Slutligen sade den ene till den andre: —Det där var verkligen bortkastad tid. —Absolut. —Kan ni tänka er, sade den förste och vände sig mot oss, vi har varit ända upp till toppen på Grimstone Crag, och vi såg inte ett sabla dugg. Det kunde inte ha varit vanliga berg bestigare, för sådana är sällan missnöjda med en bestigning vare sig de får se något eller inte. Följaktligen var ingen av oss särskilt imponerad, och jag var rädd att den lille advokaten snart skulle sätta i gång igen. Men när den andre främlingen återknöt till det där om bortkastad tid och sade att den enda valuta de fått för sitt eviga klättrande hade varit en omåttlig törst, fick han med ens svar på tal av en liten man som satt längst ut vid disken och som jag inte hade lagt märke till tidigare: —Ni vet inte vad bortkastad tid är för någonting. Alla vände sig mot honom. —Bortkastad tid, upprepade han. Jag skulle kunna berätta om bortkastad tid, så att ni tackar er himmelska skapare för vartenda ögonblick som ni offrade på er egen lilla utflykt. Och han fortsatte utan att vänta på svar: —Det var bra många år sedan, och det hände just i den här trakten. En detektiv var på jakt efter en efterlyst brottsling. Han hade nästan fått tag i honom när mannen stack upp i bergen en natt. Det var månsken och deckaren gav sig inte utan följde efter. Av en slump såg han honom avteckna sig mot himlen, och han klättrade på som en galning tills han kom så nära att han kunde ropa. Just som han uppmanade mannen att ge sig halkade han ut över klippkanten och störtade med Guds försyn rätt ner på en liten avsats och stukade eller bröt vristen i fallet. Under sig hade han en avgrund på över hundra meter, och ovanför var det tvärbrant. Han ångrade att han någonsin gett sig ut och undrade hur länge han skulle få sitta där, innan man undsatte honom — om man överhuvudtaget gjorde det. Och så hörde han brottslingen ropa uppifrån klippan. "Hej där!" ropade han. "Jag går och hämtar ett rep." Detektiven svarade inte först, men sen hojtade han: 'Är det William Turner?" "Visst." "Jag har order att häkta er för mordet på Sidney Blunt." "Jaha, hur ska ni göra med det då?" frågade Turner. "Ni är arresterad nu", sa detektiven. "Det märker jag inte", sa Turner. "Hör på här", sa detektiven. "Det är klart att jag vill upp härifrån, men om ni hjälper mig med det, måste jag först tala om att jag tänker arrestera er så fort jag har kommit upp." Som synes var den här detektiven nästan överdrivet hederlig. "Ä, håll klaffen", sa förbrytaren, som också var en rejäl karl, bortsett från det lilla förargliga mordet. "Jag hämtar ett rep", sa han och gick. Det dröjde timmar innan han kom tillbaka, och då hade deckaren nästan gett upp hoppet. Det hade börjat regna under natten och regnade fortfarande dagen därpå, och inte en människa hade synts till sedan Turner gått. "Lever ni än?" ropade Turner. "Annars är det bortkastad tid." "Ja!" ropade detektiven. "Tyvärr är jag ensam", sa Turner, "men ni förstår säkert varför." Det gjorde detektiven, men han begrep inte riktigt hur en enda man skulle kunna rädda honom, ens med ett rep. "Ni får vänta en stund", sa Turner och började klättra ner. Jag tänker inte gå in på några detaljer, sade mannen vid bardisken, men även för experter som herrarna skulle det säkert ha varit knepigt att klara det här. Varken detektiven eller Turner var särskilt fina på att klättra i berg, och det var ett under att Turner överhuvudtaget lyckades nå den andre. Men så småningom gjorde han det och kastade över ena ändan av repet till honom. Om deckaren hade brutit fotleden eller bara stukat den är inte så viktigt. Ni förstår nog ändå vilket besvär de måste ha haft för att komma upp på klippan igen. Både krafter och nerver måste ha varit på helspänn hela tiden. Men efter närmast övermänskliga ansträngningar, som er lilla nöjestripp knappast uppfordrade till, lyckades de i alla fall sätta sig i säkerhet och stod där och tittade på varandra. Detektiven svimmade nästan av utmattning och inte minst av smärtan i foten, men han orkade ändå säga: "Tack ska ni ha. Och ursäkta . . ." Och därmed riktade han ett slag mot hakan på Turner, för han begrep ju att mannen skulle smita, ifall han inte slog ner honom. Han hade sagt att han skulle arrestera honom, och han tänkte stå vid sitt ord. Men olyckligtvis kunde han inte få in den rätta snärten i slaget, och när Turner väjde undan gjorde deckaren en överhalning och föll tillbaka ut över kanten. Och eftersom de fortfarande var hopbundna med varandra följde också Turner med och de krossades till döds i ravinen över hundra meter ner. —Mycket intressant, blåste advokaten i gång och fick återigen blickarna på sin viktiga lilla person. Men ni vill väl aldrig påstå att den historien är sann? —Jo, absolut, sade berättaren allvarligt. —Mina herrar, sade advokaten, jag ska genast leda i bevis att vår okände vän har hittat på alltihop. Det är ren och uppenbar lögn. Han tystnade och gick ut och ställde sig mitt på golvet. Min bäste, fortsatte han, om jag förstod er rätt fanns det inga vittnen till den remarkabla händelsen? —Nej, just det, sade den lille mannen. —Dog båda två samtidigt?. —Just det. —Nå, sade advokaten, eftersom ingen såg att de dog och eftersom ingen kan ha berättat det här för någon annan, kan inte heller ni veta att det gick till på det viset som ni har berättat. Han tystnade och såg sig triumferande omkring. —Givetvis under förutsättning, tillade han skämtsamt, att ni inte råkar vara någon av männens vålnad. —Just det, sade den lille mannen och försvann spårlöst. Ur "Portrait of a Judge and other Stories", Michael Joseph, Ltd., London 1964. Översatt av Per Kellberg. Illustration av Sidney Paget Kategori: Henry Cecil Kategori: Spökhistoria Kategori: Ungdom